<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aziraphale's Secret Tumblr by Tea_is_Not_Them</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013210">Aziraphale's Secret Tumblr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them'>Tea_is_Not_Them</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dork Shit, Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Humor, M/M, Obliviousness, Other, Tumblr Blog, lowkey tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people think Aziraphale is bad with technology, but they would be wrong</p><p>Crowley gets a fun suprise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aziraphale's Secret Tumblr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was not as tech savvy as Crowley was. The demon kept with the times more than a trophy wife, -- he meant this in the nicest and most adoring way possible-- so he really never could catch up.  This, however, did not mean he didn’t know a few things. He knew full well how to work a mobile. He didn't let Crowley know this, because he enjoyed the exasperation the demon would feign when he went to teach the angel something the angel already knew. </p><p>The angel also knew how to work a few social medias, and he was particularly fond of Aesthetic Tumblr. He had a one himself, centered all around books and food. Aziraphale was also delighted by the people who came to him for book recommendations, that he had started adding that to his posts. </p><p>Vintage_Bookstore was a well known book tumblr. It was also known for its eccentricity and the side blog of a slightly more personal blog, Angel_Vintage. </p><p>The day that Crowley came into his bookshop and announced that he had joined a human cesspit social media, Aziraphale was curious, he knew that Crowley had already joined Instagram, Reddit, Facebook, and Twitter. He enjoyed causing as much emotional frustration as he could on those sites, Aziraphale knew. </p><p>“Angel. It’s something called Tumblr.”</p><p>Aziraphale, being a bastard, just smiled curtly and nodded, “Yes dear, what exactly are you doing on there?”</p><p>His husband just grinned and showed him a blog that had snakes, punk ideology, and plants. Aziraphale found this endearing and hummed. The demon then went on to tell him about all of the trouble he has caused, such as useless discourse and annoying pranks. His shitposts had already hit the 100 notes mark. </p><p>He indulges Crowley’s interest, not letting the demon know that he knew everything there was to know about Tumblr, even the horrible annoying things that went on. </p><p>--------</p><p>“Hey Angel! Look at this blog I found.”</p><p>Aziraphale had become accustomed to his spouse showing him the blog that they find interesting, or that they thought he would enjoy. </p><p>He hid his eyes widening fairly easily, as he saw his own blog pulled up, Vintage_Bookstore. It was his beige and crème color scheme and everything.</p><p>“They have the same weird interests as you angel. I’m going to follow them.” And checks the little follow button and Aziraphale gives a soft laugh. Crowley takes this as affirmation and goes through the posts, showing him the pictures the angel had taken earlier that day. The caption was a recommendation of an old romance novel he had enjoyed thoroughly. <br/>While Crowley scrolled, he waited for the demon to catch on, and he waited a few hours. </p><p>That realization never came. He almost laughed at how oblivious his spouse could be. There was some plausible deniability there, he had never stated that he was an angel, or even made reference to angels unless in relation to religious books he had favored. </p><p>At least the demon hadn’t found his normal blog. That would be a dead giveaway and he would have to come clean to his spouse. That would be a shock for the poor dear. <br/>Thank goodness right?</p><p>-----------</p><p>God certainly has a funny way of pinching Aziraphale right in the ass didn’t she? </p><p>Crowley had been lazing about the shop, as he is wont to do, the lazy serpent. he was scrolling on his social medias, switching through them, and then going to play mobile games. He was wasting his time away on the phone, and when Aziraphale went to check in on him he looked over the bony shoulder of the love of his life- and his face deadpanned.</p><p>Angel_Vintage, the blog was pulled up on the mobiles wide screen, and horribly mischievous fingers scrolled. He cleared his throat and Crowley turned with a lazy smile. </p><p>“Angel this person’s life seems fun. They have a goth partner!” He shows Aziraphale a post and the angel is sure that the demon is fucking with him.</p><p>Well, he would be sure in the sincerity in his voice wasn't so obvious and sweet. So instead of being completely paranoid he just smiles and kisses the snake on the nose. </p><p>“How nice.” He commented, as the demon continued scrolling and followed the blog. He had to fight a horrid little laugh, because truly, this was a hilarious situation. Albeit, precarious and almost Shakespeare level irony.</p><p>The Principality then went on the rest of his day, shelving and looking at old favorites, He even took a picture of a few, enjoying a dorky filter or two. He would never admit, but filters were a guilty pleasure, especially the silly ones that made everything multicolored or mimicked an old vintage movie. </p><p>He was fond of putting those on his blog. </p><p>Crowley was now, unknowingly, his 3,098 follower on his blog. He put a hand on his heart and chuckled a little. This whole situation was silly.</p><p>He waited for Crowley to notice, he waited a few hours. But no noise of surprise or recognition came from the backroom sofa. </p><p>-----------</p><p>It went on like that for a few months, Aziraphale seeing Crowley like his posts, either from seeing over his shoulder, or checking his tumblr’s notification board. Crowley had no clue throughout the whole few months. </p><p>He had, unknowingly, enjoyed stories about himself. Liking posts that waxed lyrical about OP’s darling goth partner. He loved to show Aziraphale and ask if he felt like that about him. He usually fought mad laughter and smiled, saying ‘yes my dear it’s almost like the words came from my mouth.’</p><p>Crowley had never even noticed that the books, were identical to Aziraphale’s. The angel could take offense, but he knew the demon did not like to read, and he knew the books well enough, but he didn't like to look too closely. A disadvantage of having snake eyes.</p><p>So Aziraphale watched as Crowley enjoyed his content, while the demon had no clue about who ran this blog.</p><p>------</p><p>“Angel they live in London! We could know these humans.” Crowley said with a mischievous grin. </p><p>Aziraphale hums, “Yes.” </p><p>He truly wanted to turn and show Crowley his mobile Tumblr app and show him exactly who he was following. It would be a hilarious situation really. The angel grinned, and set a day a few weeks from then, and if he hadn't figured it out by then, well. He was in for a surprise.</p><p>---------</p><p>How in the lord’s good green earth, could anyone think he, Aziraphale, was oblivious, when Crowley had went a few months without realizing he followed his husband’s aesthetic blog.</p><p> He set up the shop as usual, and the snake of a man came in, and slunk his out of joints hips to the couch, where he sprawled as usual. </p><p>Aziraphale had the whole thing set up. And he watched as the plan came perfectly to his exact plan, with perfect precision from his knowledge of his partners actions.</p><p>He left his mobile on the table. Crowley being a curious being, picked it up and opened it. Aziraphale had taken off his password for this part, as Crowley opened it to maybe take a selfie on a strangers phone.</p><p>Instead he was taken directly to tumblr. The blog of Angel_Vintage. And he noticed the phone case had angel wings. At first Aziraphale knew that he wouldn't make the connection. And then, the kicker was when he clicked the home button.</p><p>And the wallpaper was a photo of none other than a picture of Crowley and Aziraphale. He had taken the selfie when Crowley was drunk, so the demon didn't remember the Angel having a mobile. </p><p>Crowley looked up at him, from where the angel was watching with a small smile. He was smug sure, but he didn’t want to look too prideful. Pride was a sin after all.</p><p>“Angel.”</p><p>“Yes dear?”</p><p>“Those are your blogs?”</p><p>“Yes my dear.”</p><p>Crowley looked at the phone, and at Aziraphale a few times, taking off his sunglasses to get a meaningful look. Then he grinned like a mad man, and sighed.</p><p>“You’re a bastard angel.” the tone of fondness was not lost, and Aziraphale closed the shop with a snap of his fingers, and went to cuddle, and tease the oblivious love of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>